Fifty Years of Hatred
by Kiona76
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's love has finally pushed to the surface and Inuyasha is ready to confess, until Kikyo shows up and screws up everything! Will Kikyo win back Inuyasha? Soon to be revised!
1. Love

-1**_DISCLAIMER_**: I don't own any of the characters

**Chapter 1: Love **

The morning was young and crisp as Kagome slowly made her way down the path to find Inuyasha. The sun was barely up, and she was still half asleep. She kept stumbling on pebbles and nearly walked into a tree when she realized she had found him. She looked up and squinted in the darkness and smiled. Sure enough, Inuyasha was fast asleep in the tree. Inuyasha lay on a long sturdy branch with one hand hanging over the edge. As he took a deep breath, his dog-like ears would twitch causing Kagome to laugh. Inuyasha heard this and he opened his eyes reluctantly. He leaned forward and stretched with a yawn and looked down at Kagome. The sun was up a little more, and it was slightly easier to see. He caught a glimpse of Kagome and he jumped down in front of her, looking sleepy.

"Mornin'" he said casually, yawning once again, "What's with the early wake up?"

Kagome frowned, "You should know!" she said exasperated, "it was your idea that everyone gets up early so we can leave fast to look for Naraku!"

Inuyasha was still half asleep, and he didn't quite register what Kagome just said. He stared blankly at her and she sighed and shook her head. She was about to yell at him to sit, when a weird black dot zoomed past her head and landed on Inuyasha's nose. Quickly, Inuyasha realized this and smacked the dot on his nose. As it fell upon Inuyasha's out stretched hand, Kagome realized it was Myoga the flea.

"Good morning Master Inuyasha!" he said happily, looking up at Inuyasha, "I see you're up early.."

Inuyasha scowled, "What do you want? I'm tired…"

Myoga started to look nervous, "Nothing! I'm here to say hi, is all…"

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, and she could tell he wasn't buying this. Myoga was looking really anxious…Inuyasha stared down at Myoga with big eyes and Myoga tried not to blink, but couldn't hold it any longer. He blinked and Inuyasha smiled in triumph.

"I knew it!" he said, picking up Myoga with his index finger and thumb and squeezing him, "What kind of warning are you going to give us today?"

Myoga shook his head, "Nothing! Can't a flee have a morning walk and give a morning welcome to his pals?"

Inuyasha sighed and before he could threaten the flea to give him answers, he suddenly heard Miroku's voice call out to him. At that, Myoga jumped away quickly. Kagome tried to catch him, but he was too fast and got away.

"What are you guys doing?" Sango asked curiously as they arrived, "We need to get going!"

Miroku and Shippo nodded.

"Yea, the Naraku thing…" Inuyasha said, finally waking up all the way.

---------------------

At last, they left and headed east. The group hoped they would find something there that would lead to some jewel shards or Naraku.

After walking for 3 hours straight and not seeing anything peculiar, the group decided to take a rest at a nearby stream. Miroku and Sango sat under a tree for shade and talked while Shippo undressed and took a swim. Inuyasha and Kagome hung out by the side of the stream, farther away from the others. Kagome set down her pack and took off her socks and shoes. She wanted to relax her sore feet in the clean, cold water. Inuyasha watched intently as Kagome put her feet in the water and sighed.

"That's much better…" she said to Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he began digging in Kagome's pack for some food. Seconds later, and Kagome was boiling water for Inuyasha's ramen. Inuyasha waited impatiently for the water to bubble as Kagome returned her feet into the stream. Inuyasha quickly got bored at staring at water, so he decided to sit down beside Kagome once more. He stared at her face, glowing in the sun and he had an urge to kiss her then. Maybe it was him, but Kagome was looking even beautiful than usual. Inuyasha leaned forward and without a second thought, he kissed her gently on the lips. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise but did not fight. She leaned in forward as well, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a minute or two and unlocked their lips and their embrace and gazed at each others eyes. The moment would have been perfect, if the boiling water hadn't suddenly exploded then. Kagome sat up quickly and rushed over to the pot.

Kagome smiled to Inuyasha and said, "I think the water is done boiling…"

Inuyasha laughed and grabbed the cup of noodles. Kagome carefully poured the hot water inside and they watched the broth bubble. Inuyasha looked quite happy and he began to eat, despite the heat of the food. Once they were finished, they met up with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Everyone was through relaxing and they decided to continue on. However, as they got up to leave, they had a little visitor.

"Myoga?" Kagome said, noticing the flea jump upon her shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

Myoga started to sweat, "I just thought you would like to know, that you're being followed…"

Inuyasha perked up. "Who? Who's following us Myoga?"

Myoga gulped and replied, "Kikyo!"

**End Of Chapter**

_This is the new, improved version from the original, just to let y'alls know. My other version was from 2 years ago, and it was pretty horrible. So, I hope you like this edited version and will please review!_


	2. Kidnapped

Hey everybody. Sorry it took me so long to update. Currently I'm doing 2 stories at once, so...

_DISCLAIMER: _Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters in my story, although I know someday, I'll own all the episodes and movies (I DO HAVE A LIFE!)

Chapter 2 – Kidnapped 

_By the lake_

"Humph!" Kikyo huffed as she looked at the sight below her. She had just witnessed a horrible sight. Kikyo sat high upon a tree over looking the lake, and she had just seen Inuyasha kiss Kagome. She nearly puked.

_I can't believe that hanyou would do such a thing!_ Kikyo thought with anger and alittle jealousy. At least she felt some pleasure, she had just seen that filthy girl Kagome fall to the ground in pain. _Hehe_ Kikyo laughed in her mind. Tonight was the night that Kikyo planned to put the spell on Kagome, allowing Kikyo to enter her body. She watched as Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms and walk to the forest to his friends. She also spotted a little dot jumping from rock to rock away from the lake and Inuyasha. For a second Kikyo wondered what that dot was, then figured why should she care probably just a bug anyway. Kikyo stood up, and jumped from her place from the tree and thought, _soon, you'll be mine._ A second later she was out of sight.

_The village _

While Kikyo thought of her evil plot, the others finally made it to the village in which they were headed to. During the trip a very lucky Kagome got to ride piggy- back on Inuyasha (I wish I could do that). Once they got there, Miroku did his ominous black cloud routine and got the others a place to sleep and eat while they shook their heads at Miroku. The moon was shining brightly that night, perfect for someone to alittle crime, as in cursing Kagome. Inuyasha slept inside that night, tonight he didn't care about hearing Miroku talk in his sleep, "oh Sango, OH SANGO!" But then he also had to deal with hearing Shippo snore and twitch his little tail as he dreamt. The real reason Inuyasha wanted to sleep inside was so he could he watch Kagome sleep. (That's a little creepy, but if I saw a guy with dog-ears, I think that would be worse). As Kagome slept, she snuggled close to Shippo, who was in her arms again. You'd think they were Mother and Son or something. Sango slept sitting up. You never knew when you'd be attacked by a demon. As the night when on, Inuyasha was awoken by a noise from outside. Luckily this time it wasn't Miroku doing his thing with his staff again as he sleep walked. Inuyasha stood up, careful not to wake the others, but then stepped on something and yelled in pain. So much for careful and quietly.

"What's going on?" Sango asked as she slowly woke up, watching Inuyasha hop around on one foot.

"I just heard a noise from outside, that's all" Inuyasha replied, grabbing hold of his foot and looking at it.

"What kind of noise?" Miroku asked, also getting up from his slumber. _NO!_ Miroku thought disappointed, _my wonderful dream is over! _

Kagome and Shippo also awoke, rubbing their eyes as they sat up. "What's going on Miroku?" Shippo asked in a yawn, "why is everyone awake?"

"Damn it! I just heard a freaking noise and everyone is panicking!!" Inuyasha said angrily, walking to the door, or should I saw flap in a doorframe. Inuyasha walked out of the hut and Miroku followed. Sango stood up too, and followed Miroku and Inuyasha, before she left she told Kagome, "Stay here, there may be a demon outside." So that left Kagome and Shippo alone. They both wondered what the noise was that Inuyasha had heard earlier. A second later and they found out. There standing in the doorframe with the flap ripped off was Kikyo. Kagome gasped and held Shippo tighter. They all stared at one another for a least a minute. They looked like they were examining a picture at an art museum and wondering what it was that was in the painting. Finally, Kikyo stepped forward and said, "come with me Kagome" and as she said it, her soul collectors whipped around her body and came to Kagome. Kagome finally found her voice and screamed, "Inuyasha!" but Kikyo just laughed and the soul collectors picked up Kagome in a tight grasp and she let go of Shippo who yelled, "Kagome!" Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and he thought with a gasp _Kagome!?_ He then hurried as fast as he could toward the hut, but when he got there, it was too late.

I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!


	3. The rescue mission

_DISCLAIMER: _I still don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. BOOHOO!

Chapter 3 The rescue mission

The Village 

Inuyasha had just come back from his search in the forest for that sound that had awaken him earlier. Unfortunately, now he knew what the sound was. Kikyo. When Inuyasha had come back, he saw a horrible sight. Kagome was gone. Shippo was telling Inuyasha what had happened while he and the others were searching outside.

"Me and Kagome were sitting here wondering what the noise was when Kikyo entered the hut and her soul collectors picked up Kagome, then a second later they were gone! That was when you came in." Shippo explained nervously, "I wonder why Kikyo wanted Kagome anyway." Shippo added in thought.

Inuyasha didn't answer. He sat there in thought with a million ideas coming into his brain, as of why Kikyo had kidnapped Kagome. His first thought was Kikyo killing Kagome. Then his second thought was Kikyo stealing her jewel shards again. Suddenly Inuyasha had a thought; _maybe Kikyo is doing both!_ Inuyasha shuddered. He stood up and banged his fist on the hard wood wall. _Dammit all!_ Inuyasha thought fiercely starting to pace in anger and confusion.

"I wonder where Kikyo took Kagome?" Miroku asked as he walked into the hut.

"Dunno." Inuyasha replied through gritted teeth, "but I'll sniff her out and give Kikyo something I should have given her 50 years ago."

Inuyasha walked out of the hut and stared out at the stars and thought, _Where are you my dear Kagome?_

_The Forest_

Kagome awoke and slowly opened her eyes. She realized that she had been tied up, and she was sitting under a tree. Kagome gasped. It was the sacred tree, the tree that Inuyasha had been bound to for 50 years. Kagome looked around confused and slightly scared. Kagome jumped as she saw a dark figure slowly approach her. It was Kikyo. She slowly walked to Kagome with something tight her hands. As she drew closer Kagome saw that it was her bottle which she used to hold her jewel shards in. Sure enough, once the light hit the bottle, Kagome saw 3 jewel shards shining brightly in the mysterious light that was cast by Kikyo. Kikyo stopped right in front Kagome and did a silent laugh.

"You fool of a girl" Kikyo said with a wicked smile, "you don't deserve to be with that hanyou."

Kagome just shook her head and said to Kikyo, "why are you doing this? What are you going to do to me?" She struggled trying to get loose of her bindings. It was no use.

"Don't waste your energy, girl." Kikyo said with a laugh, "I plan to curse your poor little soul."

Kagome gasped, "what do you mean 'curse'?"

Kikyo started walking to the tree and looked up at it in thought, "I've always loved Inuyasha with all my heart." Kikyo started to explain ignoring Kagome's groans of pain, "and that fool loved me back, even when I tried to kill him 50 years ago. Now I despise that half demon! Although I'm reluctant to admit I still have strong feelings for him too."

Kagome was starting to get her head back, "like I care how you feel about Inuyasha! Don't you see? Inuyasha doesn't love you anymore!" Kikyo snapped her head at Kagome with such an evil look that made Kagome jump in fear.

"Idiot!" she yelled in Kagome's face, "then whom exactly does Inuyasha love? You?" she chuckled, "like anyone could love a pathetic dirty girl like you!"

Kagome was shocked. _What a bitch,_ Kagome thought angrily.

"YEAH!" Kagome yelled back, "Inuyasha does love me! Not you, you horrible old wench! I wish you would die and burn in he..."

Kikyo slapped Kagome before she could finish her sentence. Kagome got knocked out with the blow, and soon was unconscious. _Fool!_ Kikyo thought,_ now I will place this curse upon your soul!_

Kikyo stepped back and took a look at Kagome. A second later and a pink orb of light came into Kikyo's out stretched hands. She slowly moved the orb toward Kagome and the orb shot into Kagome's body, making her jump in pain. A moment later and Kagome was still again. Another orb of light came out of Kagome's body, but was blue. It was her spirit. The blue orb slowly made its way to Kikyo, then went into her body making her jump in pain. She fell to the ground while another blue orb shot out of her. It made it's way to Kagome's body. It shot into her. Kagome awoke, and undid the bindings with a flick of her finger, and stood up, admiring her work. The curse was complete, Kikyo was in Kagome's body, who was now standing, and Kagome was now in Kikyo's body, laying unconscious on the ground. The curse was a success.

_The village_

Inuyasha sat on the roof staring into the night. He kept thinking about Kagome. Where was she? He kept asking himself. Inuyasha jumped. He had just seen a blast of light coming from the sacred tree. _Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought, and stood up. He hurriedly jumped from the roof, and made his way to the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled from inside the hut, "where are you going?"

Inuyasha ignored him and thought, _don't worry Kagome, I'll be there for you._

Inuyasha ran with all his might, trying to get to Kagome in time. After a minute went by, Inuyasha found himself at the sacred tree. There in front of the tree, was Kagome standing over an unconscious Kikyo. Although Inuyasha didn't know that Kikyo and Kagome had switched bodies. Kagome (Kikyo) turned to face Inuyasha with a scared look on her face. When Inuyasha finally set his eyes on her face, he ran to her and held her in his arms whispering her name over and over again.

"Inuyasha" Kagome (Kikyo) finally said, "lets go back to the village now."

Inuyasha nodded but still didn't let go. "What happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

Kagome just shook her head. After a moment, Kagome finally answered, "Kikyo took me away. She brought me here to try and kill me, but I hit her in the head and she fainted."

Inuyasha nodded, still holding the Kagome impersonator in his arms.

_This was the way it was meant to be_ Kikyo thought inside Kagome's body, enjoying Inuyasha's warm embrace.

_Kagome's all right_ Inuyasha thought relieved. He held her closer for another minute then let go.

"We should leave to the village." Inuyasha finally said.

Kagome nodded, "they're probably worried about us."

So Inuyasha picked up the Kagome impersonator and carried her away from the tree, but before Inuyasha took another step, Kagome jumped from his arms and said, "you go with out me, I think I dropped my jewel shards."

Inuyasha was about to argue but instead he turned and walked away thinking, _Kagome is acting a little strange._

Once Inuyasha was out of Kagome's sight, she walked up to Kikyo a.k.a. Kagome, and tossed her into the tree, making her wake up. The real Kagome opened her eyes and caught sight of...herself! She tried to move, but the real Kikyo had already retied her. Kagome was shocked. She was inside Kikyo's body! The voice of Kagome (her own voice) broke through her thoughts.

"Ha!" Kikyo said inside Kagome's body, "now I'll get to see that hanyou die, at the hands of you and your pathetic love for him." Kikyo laughed.

Kagome was still in shock, but she managed to say, "What?!"

Kikyo stopped laughing and starting explaining, "I'll get to be with Inuyasha to love. Then when he least expects it, I'll kill him. Then he'll think it was you who did it!"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Kikyo was going to trick Inuyasha into thinking she was her! Then kill him!

"What are you going to do with me?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.

Kikyo thought for a moment then decided. "I'm going to poison you, and kill you as well. I'll be able to live inside a normal body for now on, while you suffer and die!" _Besides_ Kikyo thought in Kagome's body _if Inuyasha were to find out, there would be nothing he could do._ Kikyo took one last look at her old body and left Kagome alone.

"Oops" Kikyo said, "I forgot the poison." She walked back to her old body and went through one of the pockets where she found a vial of poison. She opened the lid, and opened "Kagome's" mouth. Kagome tried to struggle, but it was useless. A second later and Kagome become motionless in Kikyo's body.

"Soon you will die." Kikyo said inside Kagome's body.

_The village_

An hour later and Kagome (Kikyo) and Inuyasha were back together. They were on top of a hill together, watching the sunrise. Kagome (which was really Kikyo) was being held in Inuyasha's arms once again. Inuyasha still had no clue about Kikyo and Kagome switching bodies, though he keep thinking that Kagome wasn't acting like herself. Smart hanyou. Kagome (Kikyo) sat up and looked deep into Inuyasha's eyes and Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's.

"I love you more than you can tell" Inuyasha finally said. He finally fessed up and admitted to Kagome, only it wasn't Kagome he was telling, but Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't know that though. Kagome kept staring at Inuyasha, then finally she jumped for his mouth and kissed him. Inuyasha was surprised but pleased at the same time. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed Kagome (Kikyo) harder.

_That girl was right._ Kikyo thought inside Kagome's body,_ Inuyasha really does love her._

Inuyasha made a move to take off Kagome clothes when he saw a flash in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha drew back wearily and looked at Kagome's hand. What he saw was a dagger and Kagome had it at his throat, ready for the kill.

Inuyasha was in shock, "Why Kagome? Why do wish to kill me?" he was hysterical. His heart immediately broke in front of Kikyo.

Kagome (Kikyo) laughed and said, "You fool, I'm not Kagome, I'm Kikyo!" and she dug the dagger into Inuyasha's throat making him gag and choke. _Oh well that Inuyasha knows I'll kill him before he does anything stupid,_ Kikyo thought. Inuyasha's blood was thrown everywhere as Kikyo thrust the blade deeper into Inuyasha's throat. She started to laugh and drew back from the dying hanyou.

Inuyasha choked out with his hand over his throat trying to stop the bleeding. He finally found his breath and said, "Kikyo? How could you be Kikyo?"

Kikyo sat down to watch Inuyasha suffer and said, "I switched places with that girl. She is now in my body at the forest, dying from the poison that I slipped her."

Inuyasha gasped, and this time it wasn't because of the wound at his throat it was because he was thinking of his dear, precious Kagome suffering alone from poison.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Kikyo in the face with his claws. Kikyo was thrown back and Inuyasha ran for it. The only thing on his mind was Kagome.

_The sacred tree_

Inuyasha winced in pain as he continued to run. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he made it to the tree and to Kagome. When Inuyasha arrived he saw the body of Kikyo tied to the tree. Inuyasha knew that it really was Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out in passion.

Kagome awoke, and saw (though it was blurry) the figure of Inuyasha, who was her savior.

I hoped you liked this chapter, it took me 2 and half-hours to type. I'm pooped. Neanys, please review!


	4. The murder

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. (: Oh, sorry that my chapters are short, it's just that I don't get much time to type.

Chapter 4 The Murder

_The forest_

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side. Inuyasha saw in horror that Kagome's breathing was getting deeper and deeper and her eyes were only half way open. Once Kagome saw Inuyasha by her side she said "Inuyasha" in a really faint and weak voice. Inuyasha's eyes began to tear and he started to cry. He couldn't bare to see Kagome in this condition even if she was in Kikyo's (ugly) body.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said gently wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair, "I'll free you, I promise..." He let go and he saw a glint of hope in Kagome's eye. Inuyasha stood up with a slight breeze stirring his hair and getting into his eyes, making him brush it aside. He took one last look at Kagome in Kikyo's body, which was leaning against the tree, and he left, making sure he'd avenge her.

_The hill_

Inuyasha hurried out of the forest and headed back to that wench Kikyo, who was inside Kagome's body. When he arrived, he saw the familiar sight of Kagome, but he shook his head, and told himself that it was Kikyo not Kagome. Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and when he got there he saw that she was unconscious. She still had the scratch marks across her cheek from Inuyasha's claws. When Inuyasha approached closer, Kikyo suddenly awoke, making Inuyasha jump in anger because he was hoping that she was dead.

"Inu...yasha" Kikyo said weakly and evilly getting up, "you'll never see your dear Kagome again..." she started to laugh. Inuyasha had enough; he drew out his tetsusaiga from its sheath and started to wield it.

Inuyasha was beyond anger, "Damn you Kikyo" he said fiercely, full of anger and sadness from Kagome, "you killed Kagome, and for that I'll kill you!"

Kikyo stopped laughing, "you've seen Kagome? She really is dead?"

Inuyasha scowled and said in a really hateful voice, "**YES I SAW KAGOME! SHES SUFFERING!** And it's all because of you! **DIE!**" He held the tetsusaiga over his head in his hands ready to strike, and he ran up to Kikyo and sliced through her making her scream in pain. Inuyasha wondered why, because when he looked, he didn't see any blood, just a blue orb of light...

Inuyasha gasped. He had just realized what the orb was; it was Kikyo's spirit. Inuyasha dropped the tetsusaiga and watched in wonder as another orb of light came from the forest and went into Kagome's body, which she, once again jumped in pain as her spirit was returned to her. Kagome was back in her body and Kikyo's back with hers. Kagome stirred and woke up. She slowly sat up and blinked her eyes a few times. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her with shocked eyes.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded. She still had the lingering pain from the poison. Inuyasha dropped to the ground and immediately embraced her. Kagome hugged him back. The sun was slowly coming up from behind the mountains, giving the hill they were on a golden glow. Another gust of wind blew through, making flowers and blades of grass dance. Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome and she let him, enjoying his warm body pressed against hers. Inuyasha finally drew back for what seemed like hours, "I thought you were dead..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a sparkle in her eyes and said, "I'd never leave you."

Inuyasha was about to respond when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and looked and saw Kikyo staggering toward them from the forest.

"Damn you Inuyasha..."she said through her pain, "I would never imagine you trying to kill me...I thought you loved me."

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye and said in a triumphant voice, "I never loved you." With that, he picked up his tetsusaiga and ran to Kikyo and chopped her head while he screamed, "tetsusaiga." Kagome looked away in horror, although she was a little surprised that she felt a little glad that Inuyasha killed Kikyo. Now they could be alone forever. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo's head fell off her neck and landed on the ground with a thud, her blood staining the ground. Then suddenly Kikyo's clay body burst to pieces and fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Inuyasha stood up straighter and put the tetsusaiga back in its sheath. He then turned to Kagome who was still sitting on the ground in pain. He said, "we should return back to the village now." He walked up to her and picked her up in his arms, her head laying against Inuyasha's chest listening to the soothing sound of his heart beat. Inuyasha was about to start walking to the village when he remembered something he wanted to tell Kagome for a long time.

"Kagome..." he said tentatively, "I've always wanted to tell you...I love you more than anything in the world...I LOVE YOU KAGOME!" he gently pressed her closer to him as he spoke.

Kagome looked at him shocked and said, "I always knew. I love you too Inuyasha." Then she brought her lips to his, and she kissed him gently, once they withdrew Inuyasha continued to talk, but this time breathless, "Kagome" he started, "will you marry me?"

To be continued...

Please review!!

After the next chapter this story will continue into a different title called Passion. Coming to computers everywhere in September.


	5. The ceremony

Hey! Thanks for the reviews!

_DISCLAIMER: _ I still don't own the Inuyasha characters so stop asking me!

Chapter 6 The ceremony

After Inuyasha had proposed while still holding Kagome in his arms, she gladly said yes and they headed back to the village where Miroku and the others where waiting.

_The village_

Inuyasha still held Kagome in his arms. She was unable to walk on her own due to the unfortunate encounter with Kikyo's evil poison. Anyway, once they approached the village, Miroku and Sango came to greet them with Shippo on Kilala's back. They started asking questions such as,

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"What happened to Kagome?"

All Inuyasha said back was, "we're getting married" with a smile on his face. Miroku and Sango looked beyond shock. They didn't expect that answer. They thought he was going answer something like he had fought off a demon sent by Naraku, not he and Kagome were suddenly getting married. Miroku's jaw dropped and so did Sango's. Shippo was the only one who didn't seem surprised. He looked as if he had known his whole life.

"What?" Miroku was finally able to gasp out. It seemed he couldn't breathe, and his eyes were the size of tennis balls, bloated.

Inuyasha coughed clearing his throat like they do when they think they haven't said something clearly enough. "I said" Inuyasha started again, perfectly aware that Miroku really did hear him, "that me and Kagome are getting married."

Sango started to look normal again, "How did that happen?" She had thought they were battling some huge demon, fighting for their lives, not sitting with each other watching the sunset picking flowers and just accidentally let slip they wanted to get married.

Inuyasha let Kagome down slowly. The poison effect was wearing off. Kagome started, "well, first off I was kidnapped by Kikyo and..." she told them the whole story, starting with the curse, then the poison, then the arrival of Inuyasha, "that's when he saw me dying in Kikyo's body...and then." Inuyasha took over then and explained that he had killed Kikyo and then in the moment of happiness Inuyasha popped the question and Kagome said yes.

Miroku was also returning to his normal self now and said, "that's...interesting."

Shippo jumped from Kilala's back and landed on Kagome's shoulder, "wow Kagome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Shippo" Kagome said cheerfully, smiling a million dollar smile.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's happy face and pictured them together with kids. He didn't realize it before, but now that he thought about it...Kagome was really pretty. Inuyasha now thought back to that day when he first met her. She had broke the spell which held him to the sacred tree. He remembered that he tried to kill her because of the Shikon jewel that was embedded in her. Inuyasha shuddered.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called him out of his reverie, "lets go to the village. I'm starved!" Shippo was nodding on her shoulder and called out, "come on! We're having ramen!"

That seemed to get Inuyasha's attention, "**RAMEN!** Awright!" He jumped with joy and ran to the village leaving Kagome and Shippo laughing in his wake.

_Later that day_

After they ate their ramen, (Which Inuyasha was so happy he kept choking on it and spitting it out on Miroku who then had to take a bath) they walked around the village talking to one another about the wedding that would be in 3 months. Sango and Kagome talked a lot about the outfit Kagome would be wearing, and Inuyasha and Miroku talked about the honeymoon. Actually, Miroku was talking about the honeymoon, where Inuyasha would just stare into space and daydream about Kagome. The day wore on and the sky filled with clouds and it started to rain. Kagome and Sango were still outside discussing colors of choice when they were suddenly blasted by a gust of wind and water. They hurried and made it back to the hut before any real damage was done. When they got there they saw that Inuyasha and Miroku had escaped the rain along with Shippo and Kilala. Kagome and Sango were drenched and their clothes were dropping water all over the floor.

Inuyasha got up and wrapped his arms around a cold and wet Kagome, "do you want to change?" he asked. Kagome nodded and they both left through a door on the left. Miroku also stood up and was about to wrap his arms around Sango like Inuyasha had done to Kagome earlier, when Sango spoke, "don't even think about it monk." Miroku drew back with a sad expression on his face. He said, "would you like to change?" Sango turned to Miroku with fire in her eyes, "I'm fine." She snapped and she sat down by the blazing fire. Miroku sat too. Shippo and Kilala were fast asleep, little Shippo snoring and his tail twitching. Miroku thought, _here's my chance_. He looked over at Sango who was putting a blanket over her cold and soaked body. Miroku didn't know how to start. He thought back to the conversation that he and Inuyasha had earlier.

_Flashback _

Miroku and Inuyasha walked side by side, Inuyasha with his arms crossed. Miroku walked slowly beside him, something was bothering him ever since Inuyasha told him he and Kagome were getting married. He had to ask.

"Inuyasha?" he said tentatively.

Inuyasha turned to him, "what?"

Miroku started to stutter, "what..d...do you think of Sango?"

Inuyasha thought a moment, "why?" he asked when he couldn't think of any thing.

"Because I'm considering something" Miroku replied.

Inuyasha was about to ask 'consider what' when he thought better of it. If Miroku wanted Inuyasha to know he would tell him when the time was right and now was definitely not the right time. Inuyasha thought about Sango. Did he like her? Of course, but why did Miroku need to know that.

"Well, Miroku" Inuyasha started slowly finding his words, "I think Sango is pretty cool. She's got a great personality and she can really kick ass."

Miroku nodded. He was wondering if he should tell Inuyasha what he was considering. "Inuyasha? Can I tell you something man to man?"

Inuyasha nodded and stopped walking. He looked at the monk straight in the eye and...

"Owl!" Miroku said stroking his head where Inuyasha just hit him, "what was that for?"

"When was a time I ever let you down Miroku? Of course you can tell me something," Inuyasha responded.

"Oh..." Miroku said still stroking his head, "you could have just said instead of beating me senseless."

_When did you ever have sense_ Inuyasha dyed to say, but instead said, "sorry. What is it?"

Miroku thought. He had to pick his words right. Finally he said, "I want to marry Sango."

Inuyasha stepped back stunned. He was utterly shocked. He didn't expect that in a million years. This was one of those things when pigs could fly sort of thing. "What?" Inuyasha gasped out, doing the same thing Miroku had done earlier.

"I said" Miroku started, perfectly aware that Inuyasha had heard him, "that I want to.."

Inuyasha hit Miroku again and said with his fist in the air, "I know what you said, I just was shocked is all. And wait...why did you want _my_ advice anyway?"

"Well, you seemed to have good luck with Kagome," Miroku said, "and can you stop hitting me?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Miroku started again, "I want to know the right words to ask Sango. Any suggestions?"

Inuyasha thought again. Then he had the perfect answer, "talk to her."

Miroku's eyes widened and was about to hit Inuyasha but resisted the temptation, "I meant how should I tell her, like what to say."

Inuyasha smirked, "duh, I knew that, I was just being a smart ass. Just be nice to Sango and be, oh I don't know, not so perverted. Be romantic too, that helps."

Miroku nodded and looked to the sky, clouds were gathering, "we should go back to the hut, it looks like it's going to rain."

Inuyasha and Miroku turned around and heading back to village, the words Inuyasha had said were ringing in Miroku's ears, 'be not so perverted.'

_End flashback_

Miroku shook his head. He looked across the room at Sango, she was lying down on the floor near the fire, the blanket tight around her. Miroku thought it was now or never.

"Sango?" he said quietly in case Sango had fallen asleep.

Sango sat up, "what?"

Miroku thought and said, "what do you think of me?"

"Huh?" Sango asked confused, "why do you want to know that?"

"because Sango I want you to marr....." Miroku stopped abruptly. He had heard Kagome and Inuyasha returning from down the hall. _Damn it,_ Miroku thought. He can hear Kagome talking to Inuyasha who were now at the door.

"I feel much better" Miroku heard Kagome say as she opened the door into the room, but she fell silent as she felt the tension in the room.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and knew he was about to ask and didn't want to interfere.

"Uh, Kagome? Let's go to the hot spring out side, we can soak our feet, I think the rain as stopped."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a questioning look, but Inuyasha just shook his head and steered Kagome back through the door. Before Inuyasha left, he saw that Miroku gave him a silent thank you. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were out of sight, Miroku started again as if nothing had happened.

"Sango..." he started again nervously

Sango looked concerned and got up and sat down by the monk. This was the perfect time to grope her, but suddenly heard a voice inside his head, 'don't be so perveted.' Miroku shook his head and wondered when that would ever happen, but thought now would be the best time and he resisted.

"Something you want to tell me Miroku?" she asked concerned, starting to rub his shoulders.

Miroku sighed a little and said quickly, "will you marry me Sango?"

Sango stopped rubbing Miroku and gasped. She didn't know what to say. She would have never thought this would happen. Even though she did dream about it every night...

Miroku stared at Sango with expectant eyes, waiting for her response. Sango thought and thought, this was what she always wanted, wasn't it? Now that it was reality she didn't know what to say. Finally she made a decision.

Sango took a deep breath and said loudly and clearly, "YES! I would gladly marry you." And she embraced Miroku who blushed and hugged back. Miroku had one thing on his mind, **_YES!_**

_The hot springs_

Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side by the hot spring. Kagome was now wearing Inuyasha's haori and was dipping her feet into the water. Inuyasha watched from behind her thinking about what Miroku was saying to Sango right now. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and asked, "why did we have to leave Sango and Miroku alone?"

Inuyasha considered. He didn't want to betray Miroku's trust. He looked Kagome in the eye and said, "I can't tell you. It's a man to man thing."

"Oh!" Kagome said. She had finally figured out what was going on, "I think I know what's going on...Is Miroku going to ask Sango to...um...marry him?"

Inuyasha jumped from his spot and ran to Kagome and put his hand over her mouth saying, "ssshhh."

After a second he let go, and Kagome said, "what was that for?"

Inuyasha sat down next to her and said, "Miroku told me not to tell anyone."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and replied, "you didn't tell me. I found out for myself."

Inuyasha thought. Kagome was right, he didn't tell her. Inuyasha decided not to say another word about it though. Kagome kicked her feet in the water and made a big splash, which hit Inuyasha directly in the eye.

"Hey! Watch it Kagome!" He yelled standing up and shaking his head, trying to get the water off him.

Kagome winced, "sorry...at least the water is warm." Kagome stood up and pondered whether she should go in the hot spring or not. At last Kagome decided and thought _we're going to get married anyway_. And she turned away from Inuyasha and started to strip. Inuyasha stopped shaking his head, and turned to Kagome about to say something, when he spotted Kagome getting into the water. He just watched and drool started to come from his mouth. A second later and he realized that and shook his head. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha from the water and said, "what's wrong? Never seen someone take a bath before?" she started to laugh. Inuyasha finally got his grip, "no. It's just...you never let me see you like this before that's all." Inuyasha was starting to blush and turn away from Kagome.

Kagome thought that over and said, "so what! You've seen me before remember? And now since we're getting married in a 3 months we might as well get used to seeing each other..." Kagome blushed even more than Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned back around to face her again and said, "I think your right. I mean if we have kids...." Inuyasha looked scared. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Kagome blushed even more along with Inuyasha. She had never thought about having kids before...

"Sorry..." Inuyasha said turning away again. He was shaking with anxiety.

Kagome stood up in the water and Inuyasha jumped. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. Kagome started to get out and put her 'clothes' back on. Inuyasha stayed turned away, although he was dying to see her...

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha once she was done and put her hand on his shoulder. She said to him very gently and soft, "I would love to bear your children Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped again, and turned to look at Kagome's face. Her hair was drenched with water like it was earlier and she had a great smile upon her face. Inuyasha nodded and blushed. He didn't want Kagome to know his deep desire... Inuyasha gasped. Kagome had her face very close to his and she kissed him. Inuyasha was full of shock, but also full of pleasure at the same time. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Her wet face dripping water down Inuyasha's neck, but he didn't care. All he wanted was Kagome's sweet kiss...

Kagome drew back and whispered to Inuyasha breathless, "we should go back...Miroku should have told Sango by now..."

Inuyasha nodded. He was also breathless. Inuyasha still held Kagome to him, and he didn't want to let go, but once Kagome gave him a look, he unwillingly let go. Kagome started to head back to the village, with Inuyasha coming up the rear.

_The village _

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the hut they saw Miroku and Sango were deep asleep. The thing that was odd about it though was that Sango had her arms wrapped around Miroku's waist while they slept. Seeing that gave Kagome and Inuyasha with one belief, Miroku had proposed and Sango said yes. _I guess acting like a non-hentai monk really does work..._ Inuyasha thought with a smirk, thinking back on their conversation. Thinking about that made him chuckle and he stared at the monk. _Good going _he silently praised him. Kagome looked at Sango. She noticed that she had a very happy look on her face. Kagome thought back to her conversation with Sango earlier.

_Flashback _

Kagome and Sango sat side by side by the river. They had just finished picking out the perfect color of kimono for Kagome. A light baby blue color. Sango was dipping her feet in the water and she sighed. Her feet hurt from walking around the village all day. Kagome sat next to her doing the same thing. Kagome kept thinking about Inuyasha and the future that lay ahead of them. Who cared about Naraku? Inuyasha would always protect her married or not. Sango seemed to be thinking about the same sort of thing. Only her mind was on Miroku.

"Kagome?" Sango asked splashing the water a little bit.

"Yeah Sango?" Kagome said taking her feet out of the water and looked at Sango who was starring into the water.

Sango didn't know how to start. She finally decided, "do you like Miroku?" she asked.

Kagome reputed. That was an obvious question. "What do you mean Sango?"

Sango looked Kagome in the eye and said, "we're like sisters, right?"

Kagome nodded, "of course"

"Well.... I think I can tell you this." Sango started, "I think I may be in love with Miroku."

Kagome coughed. "What?"

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "why so shocked?"

Kagome shook her head and stopped coughing, "I'm not...it's just. You never show it. You always...I don't know seem to hate him. You always have attitude. Try and be nicer."

Sango nodded. Kagome was right. She always was mean to the monk. "Thanks Kagome." Sango said.

"No problem Sango." Kagome replied with a smile.

_End flashback _

Kagome felt glad that Sango finally got what she had wanted. How ironic that Miroku was asking Inuyasha advice when Kagome was doing the same for Sango. All in all, every thing turned out all right. Inuyasah shhed Kagome, so they wouldn't wake up Miroku and Sango, it didn't matter, Miroku woke with a start which then woke Sango. They stared at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were staring at them. Finally Miroku said something, "We're getting married too." Sango beamed at Kagome and stood up. She went to her and gave her a hug. Miroku and Inuyasha stared at each other. Then they shook hands. Inuyasha said to Miroku, "good job monk. I guess this means no more flirting with women..." Miroku nodded and said, "umm....time to think about the honeymoon...." Inuyasha just shook his head while Miroku got into his fantasyland. Sango and Kagome broke apart, and Sango said, "Miroku will always be a hentai on the inside..." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome just had an idea, "Sango! I know what we can do! We can have a double wedding!"

Sango liked the idea, "Yeah! You're right Kagome! In three months still?"

Kagome nodded, "this is gonna be fun!"

Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and Miroku was drooling.

_3 months later/the wedding_

Kagome and Sango hurriedly put on their wedding kimonos. Kagome's was baby blue with bubble decorations and Sango's was the original white with flower décor. Miroku and Inuyasha were forced to wait in the 'chapel' in the village. Miroku and Inuyasha wore what they normally wore, and they were talking to Shippo.

"Wow!" Shippo was saying, "This is so exciting!"

Inuyasha looked nervous and didn't respond. Miroku didn't even look like he was listening. Shippo waited for them to respond, but he got nothing, so he said, "can't wait to meet the children."

That got them back to reality. Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head with his fist and said, "What children, who said we're gonna have children. And besides, we can't go making out while Naraku is still alive, and we still have to complete the Jewel of Four Souls, remember?"

Shippo nodded, but Miroku on the other hand said, "I wonder how many kids we'll have..." Miroku was back in fantasyland. Just then Kaede came up from behind. Once she heard that Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged she said she would come and wed them herself.

"Are ye ready?" Kaede asked Miroku and Inuyasha.

They both shook their heads anxiously. A second later and Sango and Kagome came out of the room. Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground. He had never seen Kagome look this beautiful before, only in his dreams... Miroku was staring avidly at Sango. She looked great. Neither Inuyasha or Miroku could say anything, the girls beauty staggered them. Kaede broke the silence by saying, "the ceremony is about to begin." And she left. Kagome walked to Inuyasha and they held each other's arms. Inuyasha held on tightly because of nerves. Sango walked up to Miroku and they too held on to one another. Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the aisle first, with Miroku and Sango behind them. Once Kagome and Inuyasha got to the alter, they broke apart and walked to the sides so they could be looking forward at each other. Sango and Miroku did the same thing. Miroku stood by Inuyasha on one side, while Kagome and Sango stood next to each other on the other side. Kaede coughed quickly to clear her throat, then she began....

After 10 minutes, they were finally at the 'I do's' Kaede started, "Inuyasha do you take Kagome to be your wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health and for richer or poorer?"

Inuyasha looked deeply in Kagome's eyes and said with deep affection, "I do"

Kaede looked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, and for richer or poorer?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and looked deep into his eyes, "I do, and always will." She said.

Kaede turned to Miroku and Sango. Miroku looked like he'd pee his pants. "Miroku? Will you take Sango as your wife to have and to..."

Miroku interrupted, "I do"

Kaede chuckled, "I'm not done yet"

Miroku looked at her and said, "but I already know what your going to say..."

Sango nodded and just went ahead and said, "I do"

Kaede just shrugged and said, "I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may now kiss the wives."

Inuyasha and Kagome gently kissed each other for about a second and Miroku and Sango kissed for about 5 minutes, finally Kaede drew them apart. Shippo ran up the aisle and jumped to Kagome's shoulder saying, "you did it!" Kagome hugged Shippo and Sango hugged them both. Inuyasha and Miroku just looked at one another and shrugged. Inuyasha thought of the new dangers that he and Kagome would be in soon. Naraku will soon learn about the wedding, and try and use Kagome as bait to Inuyasha. _I can't wait_ Inuyasha thought looking at Kagome laugh and tickle Shippo, _but I promise one thing. I will never let any one hurt my Kagome..._

"Inuyasha." A voice called, getting him out of his daydreaming. Inuyasha turned and saw that Shippo was talking to him, "Now are you going to have kids?"

Inuyasha thought about that possibility. He had always dreamed about it...he decided...he will have kids, as long as Kagome doesn't mind. _Kids?_ He thought, _might be nice..._

To be continued...

This is my last chapter in this story, but I'm going to make a sequel called Passion. Please review!!


End file.
